The Life of Vongola Decimo
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one-shots with Tsuna and everyone else in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, though most will be Tsuna-centric. So if you have a one-shot idea pass it along and I'll try write it. Thank you XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes Minna-san, I know you all probably hate me for starting something new but this is different and this one really depends on you. Since I have decided to just make a whole bunch of one-shots, whatever time, whatever area, just anything really, so just give me some one-shot ideas and let's see if I can do it. Or up to three-shots maxs, depends really. Lol. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because I almost just spelt it wrong, and plus this time if I actually did, I would totally change the ending and instead have Tsuna accepting his role of Vongola Decimo and then show people what Tsuna really looks like. But I don't see that happening, so what do get; fanfics. Also I don't know own the inspiration, I'm suppose to ask the true author if I could use it, so don't hate on me this time for using someone elses work, I'll ask permish if I can, sooner...or later. Lol.

**Warning:** Watch out its short, needs probably editing and Xanxus is probably going to be scary in further parts.

**Chapter One: Family Swap: Part 1**

**Inspiration: Break****: **Tsuna and Xanxus came to an agreement once to switch offices for one week; when Tsuna suggested they do it again, Xanxus sent two bullets towards the brat.

**Summary:** Maybe it was best to stick with their own family.

**...L L L...**

The proposition between one Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and one Varia Boss, Xanxus, was one that has never happened in the many years Vongola has been running for. But it's the 21st Century and many things happen during this century that most would never try.

_...Flashback..._

_A meeting had been called between the Vongola Boss and his Guardians. A very important topic that must be discuss before all hell runs lose._

"_You can't Juudaime,"_

"_Haha, this is a joke right, Tsuna?"_

"_I 'EXTREME'-ly don't get what's happening. But it seems bad,"_

"_Lambo-sama doesn't approve of this,"_

"_Omnivore,"_

"_Kufufu Tsunayoshi didn't I tell you I wanted to destroy the Mafia, not that vulgar monkey,"_

"_I hope Bossu knows what he's doing,"_

_And what were the Guardians fussing about. Since they never fuss about much, only when it came to Tsuna wellbeing and that's about it. Hard to believe, especially when it came to Hibari and Mukuro, but that's how it was._

_Well the very thing they were fussing about was the fact that Tsuna actually agreed to letting Xanxus, crazy psycho Xanxus who doesn't particularly like Tsuna very much and tried to kill him a few times, a chance to be Vongola Decimo for a week._

_Yes, the person who wanted to gain Vongola ever since he was introduced to the Familigia and stopped at nothing to get it, was allowed the freedom of reigning it the way he wants for an entire week._

_At that very moment, the doors to the office slammed open, and since the Guardians were still shocked about this agreement between their boss and the other boss, they instantly got into defensive positions in front of their boss, glaring at the intruder._

"_Guys, calm down," Tsuna pleaded, as he got up from his office chair, and walked around the table, heading towards their guest._

"_Here you go, Xanxus," Tsuna offered, as he gave the main keys and keycards to everything Vongola, to a smirking Varia Boss._

"_Haha, this is going to be fun, trash," Xanxus stated, as the Guardians could only watch as Tsuna dropped the items into Xanxus's hands, feeling everything crashing to pieces._

**TBC**

**No. of Words - 357**

Like, don't like. What?

And please give me some info on how Tsuna's guardians would act for Xanxus as their boss.

Until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm giving you another update because people who read Fanfiction need updates and this is to make up for the fact that I'm sucky at updating other fanfics that should be updated by now but I want them to be perfect, so hopefully this makes up for not updating.

**Disclaimer:** Please I can never create something as amazing as Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so don't even try suing me for using its characters. :P Oh, I also don't own inspiration I've got it from somewhere else. So, don't hate on me for using it.

**Warning:** Really short, probably needs editing. Lol. Failed attempt at humour. Lol.

**...L L L..**

**Chapter Two: Tears**

**Inspiration:**** Tears:** Tsuna sighs and flicks Lambo's forehead sharply, and the young Bovino cries out in response.

"Meanie!"

**Summary:** Peace is all Tsuna wants, so what happens when he tries to calm one crying Bovino child.

It was a nice quiet afternoon in Namimori, which was a first for one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

There were no torturous hitman baby trying to shoot bullets at him or ten ton hammers coming down on his head every minute, give or take. Or even argues guardians, or ones trying to destroy his house because they decide that the Sawada House would be a great place to use as a battlefield.

There was just peace and quite. But of course this is the Sawada Household that we're talking about and peace can never last for more than five minutes...or was five seconds.

Because just as Tsuna was about to relax into the sofa chair, the very, very loud crying of one Bovino child came echoing throughout the whole house as said child came running towards Tsuna before jumping onto him and starting a sentence of incoherent words.

"Reborn. Candy. I-pin. No mama. Poisonous food. Candy" more tears started streaming from his eyes that surprisingly enough came out like fountain water.

Tsuna, himself didn't know what to do since he had no idea what the heck he was going on about with that sort of sentence so he did something that might help.

This is sharply flicking Lambo in the forehead.

Luckily, for him, the Bovino child stopped crying, now instead instantly stood up on Tsuna's legs, and points a finger, before shouting out, "Meanine!"

He than proceeded to jump down off Tsuna legs, but the next part wasn't so lucky for Tsuna as his actions had a backfire on him, since about 10 pulled pink grenades were now sent his way.

Outside, a giant explosion echoes throughout Namimori and from different people point of view, a giant mashroom cloud forms up into the sky, coming from one location.

And this is just another day for the Sawada Household.

**The End**

**No. of Words - 304**

Fail, ultra fail, what? Lol. You decide on what it will be.

However, until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I think this is most I've ever updated in my life, praise the lord for already finish one-shots. Hallelujah!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not I say own Katekyo Hitman Reborn that's it.

**Chapter Three: Stairs Problem Part 1: Jumping**

**Summary: **For a very long time Tsuna always had a stairs problem. He can barely just step onto the stairs before hes sent tumbling down them and ending up as a ugly heap at the bottom. This is how he's going to solve such problem.

It's always been a problem, ever since he was 5 or maybe a bit older that when it comes to him, Dame-Tsuna and stairs, the stairs always won there battles.

You would think after so many years of trying to get rid of the horrible feature he's had ever since he was the above age, he would be over it. But nope, definitely not and high chance of that feature disappearing wont be happening for another few more years.

So here he is, trying to figure out ways on trying to get rid of or trying not to use the stairs all together.

**Attempt 1**

'_I can do this. I can do this'_ chanted one very Dame-Tsuna, as he stood on the railing of the staircase, judging the height of distance from this point to the ground's one and wondering if he'll either break a bone or two, or die, if he jumped.

His first attempt at trying to solve his way around not using the stairs is basically jumping. Though of course there are consequences to everything and this one had some very bad consequences to them.

And you would think that if Tsuna thought over those consequences he wouldn't be attempting it at the moment, but of course this is Dame-Tsuna and he needs to be tortured into realising something is stupid.

So taking a last breath, for forever probably, he jumped. Closing his eyes, as he didn't want to find out if this was the hugest mistake, he's ever made in his whole entire life.

What he didn't expect is for people to appear and see his attempt-of-getting-over-stairs that looks more like suicide.

"What the hell are you doing Tsunayoshi-kun/herbivore?" two very familiar voices simultaneously said.

His tightly squeezed closed eyes snapped open, the moment he heard the voices and he noticed instead of crashing onto the hard tiled floor, he was in someone arms being held bridal-style.

Looking up, he was beyond shock on who caught his attempt/suicide thing.

"Mukuro/Hibari-san" Tsuna partially shouted, shock to see the two most violent guardians that normally immediately start a fight at being in each other presence, not doing that. But looking at him with weird, 'are you completely crazy' looks.

Though he got over that and finally got that it was his crazy bloodthirsty guardians that had caught him doing his jumping off the stairs thing, that he jumped out of his catchers arms ((Mukuro)), and stood awkwardly as they kept their eyes on him.

"So Tsunayoshi-kun, are you going to explain to us why exactly you were jumping off the top of the stair-case?" god he so didn't want to. Once they find out, they'll give incrudeous looks, and 'you are truly Dame-Tsuna, that you need help with your mental problems' before finally making his so-called 'mental' problems, worse as they took out there frustrations of not fighting each other on him.

"Ummm... Not particularly and can't at the moment cause I'm off to a meeting, so I'll see you when I get back" and he was off before they could stop him, which was a first.

So as he ran away, he shook his head and let out a sigh, crossing 'Jumping off staircases to get over feature' off his list of attempts. But he's not going to give up yet, he still has more.

**TBC**

**No. of Words - 541**

Enjoy, not enjoy ((Lol)), what minna-san.

Until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I actually really like this one-shot for some reason. I don't know really.

**Disclaimer:** Man, I'm getting sick of typing this out; but I do not own Katekyo Hitman for the umpteenth time. Ugh -_-

**Warning:** There are probably many mistakes so please for me on that part. Uhm, a lot of OOC-ness, so ignore it if you can. Yeah, :)

**Chapter Three: Midnight Snacking**

**Summary: Where everyone does it, especially Vongola Decimo**

**...L L L...**

So many activities happen within the Vongola Mansion.

Some out of the ordinary ((i.e: Beating up fellow guardians, when they just walk past you ((Hibari and Mukuro))

Some all right ((i.e: playing tag...before being blown up ((Gokudera and Lambo))

And others such as training...okay so the activities in Vongola only include fighting, since most are out doing missions. And when they do get back, it's sleeping; ah see Vongola can do things without fighting. Unless they fight in there sleep, than they're fricken fighting maniacs.

But that above, is beside the point. The point is Vongola do activity.

And the greatest Vongola family bonding activity other than beating the shit out of each other is everyone greatest family bonding thing; food.

And food in this mafia familgia is important for a very few reasons: it's nice and because it doesn't matter who you are, you can never resist the delicious food of Vongola chefs. Since they make the best of all foods, cause working for Vongola is a privilege. And they don't want to die because they accidentally killed a member of a renowed Mafia Familgia for the past 400 years.

How much shame would that cause the family? A lot that's for sure.

Though there of course is another reason why it is important to Vongola. Even if a few can't admit it out loud ((*cough Hibari cough and cough Mukuro cough*)), it is because meal times is the only time Vongola ever see their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi out of his office. And these moments can be just as rare as every guardian being present in the Vongola Mansion at once.

Since said Boss would only snack, unless he's forced out of his office by either Reborn or his guardians to have a proper, decent meal.

But due to that, there is something important about snacking as well. So sometimes, even if it's late into the night and one should be sleeping to get a good night rest so they can do their mission quickly as possible, just so they can return back to the mansion, you would see them instead snacking and enjoying their alone time with their boss.

**...L L L...**

**Gokudera**

"See Juudaime this is why we need to go star gazing on Thursday, because the night shall be clear for all to see. And I can finally get to show you a UFO," he explained, looking all excited from the I-pad2 that had weather patterns and star charts, to Tsunayoshi who was eating a sweet cannelloni, with vanilla flavoured mascarpone cheese inside.

"Okay. I'll talk to Reborn to see if I can get that night off and than we can go," at this Gokudera eyes sparkled and if he had a tail and ears, they would be up right and his tail would be swishing back and fourth at the prospect of spending more time with his Juudaime and showing him his skills.

...L L L...

**Yamamoto**

"So I've brought tickets for everyone for next weekend game. Do you think they would like that?" Yamamoto ask, as he finished making the last of the sushi for Tsuna to chow on.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will. I know I will," Tsuna reassured, giving Yamamoto a smile, before taking another piece of the tasty sushi. Still listening when the Baseball star of the family decided to explain as much about baseball as he could possibly do in the next hour or so.

**...L L L...**

**Lambo**

"Young Vongola, are you going to make your delicious Banoffee-pie, you made for Christmas last year?" Lambo wondered, as he looked up at Tsuna, where both of them were eating strawberry and chocolate ice cream with lumps of grape candy in the mix.

"I don't know, I'm sure there will be better deserts at this gathering," Tsuna confessed a blush forming on his cheeks, as he scooped another spoon of ice-cream into his mouth, a unsure look running through his eyes.

"Please young Vongola. And don't be so modest, remember they were the first things to go during the Christmas party," Lambo announced, a broad smile on his lips, eyes pleading.

"I'll think about it. But I'm blaming you if only you and I are eating them,"

**...L L L...**

**Ryohei**

"Sawada, we need to have an 'EXTREME' boxing match soon. And we 'EXTREME'-ly need to attend next week boxing match," Ryohei declared, as he 'EXTREME'-ly ate his cold ribs with just as cold and even thicker sauce.

Tsuna had heated his meal up in the microwave, so it was hotter than the others were.

"Okay. Who's competing?" Tsuna ask as he bit into his ribs, getting sauce all over the tips of his fingers, which he placed inside in mouth, sucking the delicious sauce off, leaving no trace of anything on the once dirty digit. ((A/N: .))

"Heavy weight champion, Balenzino Giovanni and Ralph Emerson from Russia," Ryohei explained, as he rushed through his ribs at a fast pace.

"Be careful onii-san, you might choke," Tsuna said as he gave the exclaimed boxer a worried look.

"I am 'EXTREME'-ly fine, Sawada. Let's 'EXTREME'-ly now have 'EXTREME' peanut butter and jam sandwich," he cheered.

"Hai," Tsuna cheered with the same enthusiasm as Ryohei, there smiles brightening the room just as brighter than the lights themselves.

**...L L L...**

**Hibari**

A peaceful silence was between the Sky and Cloud Guardians, as Hibari sat on his knees while Tsuna sat with his legs crossed, in front of a low table with cups of green tea steaming in front of them.

Both wearing yukata or more Hibari, since Tsunayoshi is still too girly to wear something so manly. So Hibari was wearing a dark blue one with diagonal white lines, showing his manly chest off, while Tsuna was wearing a light blue kimono with a sakura designed pattern at the bottom and a dark blue obi around his waist, showing off his girl-ish figure.

That was what happened between the two, a nice peaceful atmosphere with hot tea as they sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company, so late into the night.

**...L L L...**

**Mukuro**

"Mukuro, stop making my snack disgusting looking," Tsuna complained with a pout, as he looked at his bowl of noddles that were now intestines and stringy human parts.

"Kufufu...your no fun Tsunayoshi-kun, now that you can sense my illusions," Mukuro pouted himself, as he came out of his mist covering, standing right next to the sitting Decimo.

"Hey, I've known you for 10 years, Mukuro. Change happens, you know," Tsuna said with a side look as he grabbed another bowl that had some noodles in it as well, and pushed it in front of Mukuro with a fork.

"I guess," was Mukuro only reply before he sat down and started slurping up noodles from his bowl. With Tsuna doing the same.

**...L L L...**

**Chrome**

"Are you sure you like these, Chrome-chan?" Tsuna questioned as he looked at Chrome with an unsure look crossed his face, after putting a plate of rice-balls in front of the Mist user.

"Y-yes, Bossu. They are the best I've ever tasted," Chrome reassured, a small smile pulling at her lips and a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"So you're not saying that just so you want hurt my feeling or anything?" Tsuna stated, still not sure about his cooking. He likes cooking but he just doesn't know if his cooking is good enough or not.

"No, Bossu. These are perfect and I think you should make them for the gathering next weekend," Chrome responded, a more brighter smile replacing the other, hoping her words were going through her doubtful boss.

"Hm, Lambo said I should make the Banoffee pie I made for Christmas last year, for the gathering. What do you think?" Tsuna explained, as he took a bite into one of the rice balls he wasn't so sure about.

"Lambo is correct, Bossu. Those were very delicious and they were gone as soon as they were sat on the desert table. I think some were even missing before they got to the table," Chrome answered, taking a bite into her rice ball.

"I guess, but just like I said to Lambo, I'm blaming you, if you, me and him are the only ones eating them," Tsuna said with a huff.

"Promise" a teasing smirk danced onto the Mist user expression as she watched her boss's one change from unsure to a sort of sarcastic humour.

**...L L L...**

**11:30**

Was a time perceived in the Vongola to be late and once the clock's two hands hit the big **12**, it was bordering too overly late and deserved severe punishment.

This rule only concerned one Vongola Decimo, who would decide sleep wasn't needed and carry on signing away on papers, which needed to be finish ASAP, but if it cost him losing precious sleep time, it wasn't such an overly great deal.

Vongola need a well-rested and functioning boss, not one who look like a mechanical zombie over working his body because he's too stubborn to get any sleep.

And Vongola Greatest Hitman was in search for said boss who wasn't in either his office, for once, or his room.

Now following the excited chatter and the stream of light, which was coming from the large Vongola kitchen, he probably found his missing person...plus seven other people as well.

All of them, with Tsuna right in the middle, were gathered around the kitchen preparing a bench with a whole buffet of different snacks, such as cannelloni with different fillings, sushi ((Tsuna favourite)), ribs ((that they had for dinner that night)), bowls of noodle with all sorts of flavouring broths, plates of rice balls, and for desert, strawberry and chocolate ice-cream with green tea for drinks.

Now this would be the strangest combinations of food to have together, but this was a strange group so they went well with each other.

"Juudaime, you like my cannelloni, right?" a pleading Gokudera questioned, as you could almost see the puppy add-ons, on his head and backside.

"Haha, I'm sure he does, Gokudera-kun. So I think this batch of sushi I made wasn't that great Tsuna, what do you think?" Yamamoto jump in, as a shy expression went on his face, as he started scratching the back of his neck with a few sweatdrops falling.

"Sawada, let's have an 'EXTREME' rib eating contest," Ryohei declared with a pump of his fist into the air.

"Hey! Baseball-freak, turf-top, stop interfering. I was the first one to ask Juudaime first, wait in line," Gokudera demanded, glaring at the Baseball and Boxing stars with his fist menacingly shaking in front of them.

"Lmabo-sama demands Young Vongola to make him Banoffee pie," complained one annoying cow-teenager, who had such a calm expression even with his whining.

"Ohoshi, Juudaime is not your servant, so make it yourself," man Gokudera was turning red at this point.

"Omnivore, for disturbing the peace and making me crowd with these Herbivores, I demand you to make me another pot of green tea or I'll bite you to death," ordered our ever crowd-hating Skylark, Hibari, who was glaring at not Tsuna but the other four.

"Oya...Is Skylark-kun upset that he doesn't have all of Tsunayoshi-kun attention? How sad?" Mukuro teased, with a mock-hurt expression as he sent a sly look at Hibari, who wasn't very happy with Mukuro declarations. Glaring practically daggers at the mist, whom he wish would just drop dead.

"Mukuro-sama, I don't think you should be doing that," Chrome warned, as she felt the heavy waves of murderous aura coming from Hibari, completely directed at someone who wasn't even paying attention and making it worse.

And of course, the Tenth Generation wouldn't be themselves if they didn't commit into internal conflicts over simple little things when they were all together.

A smirk pulled itself at the corners of Reborn lips, as he watch Tsuna who was just watching the confrontations between his guardians with a smile, as he pick at the food in front of him.

A complete opposite to the younger Tsuna who would be freaking out at the moment and probably be crying over his shitty luck on being stuck in the middle of these confrontations. His students has definitely changed from the first time he met him and that brought a sense of pride to pop in his chest, because explosion don't happen in his chest like everyone else's, it just a measly pop.

A full out smirk came to his lips, when Tsuna finally noticed his presence and sent an amused wink towards his way, as he now tried to calm his guardians who were threatening each other to gouge and do a whole bunch of other horror scenes to the others.

Yup, snacking in the Vongola Familgia were important, even if most of the time Vongola Decimo guardians snack together end up trying to destroy a part of the Mansion or do horrible stuff to each other. It just wouldn't be right if there wasn't any fighting between the members, because than it would be boring. And in this Vongola family, there is never a boring moment...okay, there is and that's only Decimo and his paperwork, but any other time, there is truly nothing boring moment going on...ever.

**The End**

Did you enjoy, didn't you? Who knows really? *shrugs*

However, until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.


End file.
